


Scotch II

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Scotch, two fingers.</i><br/><i>Lube, two fingers.</i><br/>August 07, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch II

Scotch, two fingers.

Lube, two fingers.

Jack on his stomach, draped half-on, half-off the bed. His toes dug into the carpet. Daniel's glasses were off. He wriggled his fingers and Jack's body curled upward, breathing out a faint "Jesus, Daniel".

"Not Jesus," he murmured, and bit Jack's buttock, tasting the salt of sweat. It had been a long night. The sky looked like it was turning grey and thinking about morning. Neither one of _them_ had been thinking about work for a long time now.

Jack had shown up with the bottle, around 11, but Daniel just pulled him into the bedroom with one hand on his belt. Walked him to the bed and threw them both down to apply his tongue where it might do some good. Kept the belt handy when he started stripping off two sets of jeans. Jack lay back a bit and let him do the work for a little while, at least until most items of clothing were removed and Daniel had given both their dicks a serious wake-up call. He was just starting to roll on top of Daniel and get them both down to some major fucking, when Daniel told him to roll over.

The belt went around his wrists to the headboard.

"You kinky bastard." Which warranted a good spank, and a trip to the kitchen for ice and a glass.

The glass on Jack's upper back right now, sloshing as he arched and cussed on Daniel's fingers was not the first, or even the second. But the ice was almost melted. Only one piece big enough to pull out remained.

Daniel licked the current spill off Jack's lower back, tongue tracing from just below his shoulderblades down to the rising slope of his ass.

Wiggled his fingers again.

"Oh, God."

Smiled. "Not God, either."

The two fingers came out, Daniel lubed up, and slid in where it was warm and tight. Wiggled.

"Oh, God." Jack's arms strained as Daniel gave a few good thrusts.

A few more. "Oh, God."

" _ **Fuck**_ " He bit at a shoulder blade, now, just past the half-full glass.

"Oh, God."

And then stopped. Withdrew, slightly.

"Daniel!"

He pulled out the last piece of ice and held it in his mouth, then drew it down Jack's body, withdrawing fully --

"Daniel!"

\-- to finally deposit the ice in the crack of Jack's ass,

" _Daniel_!"

\-- and then slide back in, fucking long and slow, ice melting between their bodies, sending slivers of cold every which way, long and slow until the glass of scotch was in serious danger.

"DANIEL!"

He stopped again, put two fingers in the glass, and slid them into the heat of Jack's mouth. Then took a long swallow.

"That's my name, Jack. Don't wear it out."


End file.
